


День 51 - К вашим услугам

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, quarrel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Чёрный. Два сахара.





	День 51 - К вашим услугам

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Чёрный. Два сахара.

Это всегда заканчивается именно так. А начинается всё с «Джон. Кофе». Он никогда не говорит «пожалуйста» или, тем более, «если тебя не затруднит».

В какой-то момент это ему надоедает.

– Конечно, я готовлю тебе напитки большую часть времени. И еду. И я убираюсь в квартире. Да, мы англичане. Но я не твой чёртов дворецкий!

Занимаясь поисками чего-то в ноутбуке, Шерлок даже не поднимает голову. Он только изгибает бровь, и это становится последней каплей.

– Мне надоело слышать только приказы. Неужели это убьёт тебя, если ты будешь говорить «пожалуйста» или «спасибо»?

– Джон...

– Нет. Мне нужно выйти подышать.

Когда Джон возвращается, Шерлок стоит рядом с дверью и взволнованно на него смотрит. Успокоившись, Джон собирается извиниться за свою вспышку, как вдруг Шерлок прижимает лоб к его лбу.

– Никогда больше так не думай. Я не принимаю всё как должное. И не буду.

***

Шерлок до сих пор не говорит ни «пожалуйста», ни «спасибо», когда Джон приносит ему его кофе. Но он его целует. Каждый раз. Иногда в губы, иногда руку, иногда в макушку.

Джон никогда не говорил об этом Шерлоку (но тот, вероятно, знает это, так или иначе), но каждый раз, когда они не вместе, и он скучает по Шерлоку, он пьёт кофе вместо чая.

И он пьёт именно такой, какой пьёт Шерлок.

Два сахара. Чёрный.


End file.
